


colours and promises

by babysoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut, Soulmates, i love seoksoon and gyuhao sm, slight florist au too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysoons/pseuds/babysoons
Summary: Soonyoung knew there was something and someone out there waiting for him, just like he was waiting for them. He wanted to know what was destined for him. What was waiting out in the big world for him.He just had to start searching.





	

Monochrome colours is all that he saw his whole life. Shades of blacks, whites and grays always painted whatever scenery laid ahead of him. Well not quite literally but that's how Soonyoung always described it to be.

He saw his life to be quite dull, the only thing bringing him joy being the idea of leaving home and becoming a famous choreographer - as much as his parents disagreed to the thought but everything Soonyoung did brought them grief. Like the time his Father caught him in his room making out with fellow Chinese classmate - and boyfriend at the time - Wen Junhui. Soonyoung was glad no one was hurt, physically at least but nothing was the same after that. His Mother and Father alienated him from the family, often leaving him home for large family events in fear the secret of him being gay would come out accidentally. Not that Soonyoung was complaining because as much as he was a people person and loved parts of his rather large family - like his cool American uncle that his Aunty married - having to act straight for at least a second around family would have made him want to shove a fork into his eye.

Yes he was aware that those were rather graphic thoughts but knowing half of his relatives are old school, hearing them complain about the upcoming community of gays made him angry since he was one of them.

So as soon as he graduated from high school, Soonyoung instantly moved out and head on towards Seoul to study at university with the ongoing dream to become famous and a dancer. He knew he had potential and so did everyone else.

Now at the age of 21 he was living with his roommate and his boyfriend, Kim Mingyu and Xu Minghao. Mingyu was a living god - in his own words - with his unbelievable height, tan skin and amazingly god-like looks - also admitting that if it weren't for Minghao he would have hit him up which made Mingyu just laugh and also admit he's been told that many times before. Then there was Minghao, a tall-lanky Chinese boy with flaming red hair and elf like ears - Soonyoung would always compare him to EXO's rapper Chanyeol earning a whack across the head. From day one, he knew the younger boy was rather hot-headed from the way he'd react to Mingyu trying to help pronounce a word he'd say wrong - only being in the country for roughly about 3 years - and as Soonyoung would quite literally watch all their fights with a bowl of food and a glass of cola, he would notice the loving look in their eyes as they threw insults at each other.

He never missed the way Minghao would say sorry for being ill-tempered around 10 minutes after said arguments and certainly could never miss the way Mingyu would just smile and hug him, leaving a small kiss on top of his head before mumbling something gross making his boyfriend hit him on his chest.

It was like they were meant for each other.

No. They were meant for each other. Soonyoung always remembered the stories his Mother used to tell him as a small child whenever he saw Mingyu and Minghao together. They were about how if you have a source of powerful love in your first life every time you are reborn, you are destined to be with them and only them.

_"There may be a few lives where you cannot find them at all but then there will be others where you could meet each other at an age younger than you Soonyoung."_

Soonyoung knew they were the definition of eternal love, even if they had only spent a few past lives with each other. It made him yern for what they had. Each others warmth, comfort, support and love. He ached for the touch of someone he loved and despite only have three boyfriends - including Wen Junhui - non of them could give him what he wanted. Well yes they could but he always found himself feeling empty and not regretful after breaking things off with them.

 _Maybe I'm not destined to find the one I love in this life but I sure as hell will find you in the next one_ He always thought to himself.

It never really helped but he pretended it did, especially around Valentines Day when Mingyu and Minghao would make him stay his best friends Jihoon's house, who in fact was an avid hater of things like Valentines Day and love. Soonyoung never complained about staying the night with Jihoon for one fact, they both had the same taste in video games and movies so they'd always turn on Netflix and watch Daredevil or play a few rounds of Mario Kart with 3 boxes of pizza in front of them - one being pepperoni, another being barbecue chicken and the last being hawaiian which disgusted Soonyoung because why the _**fuck**_ is MY best friend eating pineapple on pizza.

This year was slightly different though.

"Hey! Soonyoung hyung!"

**8:43am**

"Sooooonyoung hyuuuung!"

With a muffled groan, Soonyoung looked up at the tall-tan-handsome younger with a puffy face and half-closed eyes. He mumbled a small _what_ before siting up and running his hands through his hair, shivering at the cold February air hitting his bare chest.

"I need you to go to the florist and pick up my order!"

There was a silence as Mingyu bowed at him, holding his hands to his chest and pleading. It took some convincing and bribing - with a night out into the town and some fried chicken - before Soonyoung finally agreed, pushing the younger out of his room, getting changed and making himself look at least a little bit decent.

"Is this the store you keep telling me about that your friend from like-" He cut himself off with a yawn. "-high school owns or something? And it's only about 15 minutes away?"

"Yes! He always opens extra early on special days like this."

Mingyu was digging through his pocket while rambling on about him - not that Soonyoung really cared - and how someone named Seungkwan never believed he could open a florist shop so early after high school but long behold there he is making a shit-ton of money. Soonyoung zoned out until he was presented with a small card that had Mingyu/s name, order number and price of the bouquet scribbled down on to it.

"Just show him this card and you should be all fine. It's paid for already so if he asks for money just ignore him, he's really a dumbass who tries to trick and prank customers."

"This was really expensive Mingyu, where did you find the money for it?"

"There's a thing called New Years money."

Soonyoung just glared at him slightly before heading out with layers upon layers - a button up shirt with a sweater on top and then a big massive coat wrapped out him. While it was starting to warm up, Soonyoung was only small and never produced much body heat unless it was unnecessary. So he just tugged his coat closer to him while paying for a coffee from his favourite coffeeshop. 

Already at the early hours of the 14th day of February, he could see couples everywhere with roses in one hand and their partners own hand in the other. That feeling of want came back and all Soonyoung wished for was to be at Jihoon's house already playing Rainbow Road because it's his favourite map despite always coming last and dying. All he did was duck his head down and look a his feet breaking the layer of snow beneath him right up until he reached the florist store.

_**Lee's Flowers** _

Right away, he could tell that he was fucking amazing at his job. The displays in the windows matched the cliche colours for Valentines Day. Red roses, yellow tulips and lilacs. Soonyoung never thought he had seen something so beautiful in winter time and just found himself being sucked in, thinking about how happy someone would be to receive such a beautiful and well put together bouquet.

He quickly slipped inside - hearing a small bell ring - after noticing his nose was starting to go numb and if Soonyoung were to be honest, they inside of the store was just as beautiful as the outside. Pots of flowers hung from the ceiling, shelves held small gardening pots and bouquets sat perfectly lined up along every single wall. He stopped walking for a moment to admire the small bouquet of red and white roses soon finding himself squatting down and smelling them. It was subtle smell but it took over Soonyoung's senses almost instantly, making him feel a ease and peaceful.

"Ah! I thought someone had come in!" The sudden voice made Soonyoung jump slightly but he still looked at the roses, smiling softly. "May I help you with any-Oh! I see you're looking at the red and white roses!"

Soonyoung just nodded, trying to zone him out but kept being brought back by the warmth and cheerfulness of his voice as he kept talking.

"Unfortunately they're my least popular sets of flowers despite they're meaning but, I always get one rare boyfriend, husband or grandpa come here to buy them." 

He picked them up, bringing them close to his nose again. "Wait what's the meaning of them? Because if it's something really cute then I'm gonna be severely disappointed."

The owner just laughed as Soonyoung looked down at his feet to see rather big feet wearing white socks and a pair of Adidas slippers. Was he judging him? Yes. Was he also wanting to know why? Fuck yes, of course.

"Red and white roses together means unity. Customers who usually buy this set are either seeing long lost friends or long distance relatives or partners. Whenever I go to visit my Mom during New Years, I like to take a big bouquet of these because I never get to see her that much."

"Ahhh..."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I started rambling on!" He cleared his throat and stood up. "May I help you with anything today? Looking for a particular sort of flower for the special someone today?" Soonyoung could hear the grin on his face which made him smile and shake his head.

"No, I'm actually here for a friend of mine who also seems to be a friend of you-" He looked up at him and stopped.

Soonyoung felt himself and the world around him freeze. The male that stood in front of him had tan skin, sharp features that could quite literally cut glass and black messy hair - it was obviously his bed hair. As much as he wanted to tell himself it was his stunning looks that made him tense up, he also noticed that this stranger whom he had just met was in the same state. 

Frozen and just staring.

They both gulped and tried to say something but Soonyoung was caught off guard as he got a searing pain in his head, accidentally dropping the small bouquet to rest his forehead in the palm of his hand. It felt like a migraine of some sort, making him want to pass out or puke up his coffee - he couldn't decide which one was better. All Soonyoung did was just sit there and breath heavily, praying it would go away.

And it did, within seconds of it starting but then images flashed in his head. Images he had never seen before of old fashioned clothes, tea ceremonies, cows and many dangerous encounters. Then the man in front of him started appearing in all different settings. One of them being a military suit, the other an ugly-ass 50s turtleneck sweater and the other being Korea's traditional clothing - that one coming up numerous amount of times. Soonyoung found that in every single one he was smiling, even though in others he was crying at the same time.

_"Seokmin-ah..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"We really sh-shouldn't be doing this here." He whispered, trying his best to stay quiet - but failing after letting whimpers slip out. "Wh-What if we get caught? You know what's gonna ha-" Soonyoung cut himself off with a soft moan at the feeling of his lovers wandering hands over his exposed skin and pressing into it._

_All Seokmin did was chuckle before pressing soft kisses across his chest, gripping on to the smaller male's waist tightly. "We won't get caught, alright?" He pulled away and looked down at Soonyoung before caressing his face, leaning down to kiss him. "Do you not trust me?" Soonyoung shook his head softly with a small blush._

_They continued, giving themselves over to absolute pleasure even though they knew the punishment of getting caught. Soonyoung knew then and there that he loved him. He loved him with all of his entire being and would shout it out in the middle of the street if he didn't know the consequences. He would shout it out in front of his ancestors graves so that they knew, despite it most likely bringing bad luck to the family. Soonyoung knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man in front of him. So he cried - almost giving Seokmin a heart attack - at the thought of having to keep it a secret. He cried knowing he'll be questioned as to why he doesn't have a lovely wife. He cried harder when everything suddenly stopped and they were caught, knowing that he wont be able to spend the rest of his life with Lee Seokmin._

It was quiet between the two. Soonyoung was looking down at his hands which were balled into fists and resting on the ground, blinking when he saw wet patches start to appear on the dry floor. He quickly wiped his eyes before looking up at Seokmin - who was also wiping his eyes - and stood up. They both just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say or when to say whatever they were thinking.

Soonyoung looked down at the bouquet of roses he had dropped and the few scattered petals that had fallen off because of him. He felt incredibly bad, ruining such a beautiful thing that surprisingly enough bought them together.

"Hyung."

He jumped again and looked up at Seokmin, biting his bottom lip while still trying to fucking think of something to say. 

Anything.

The younger took a few quick steps towards him and tugged Soonyoung into tight embrace, resting his face in the elder's shoulder and shaking slightly. Soonyoung stood there for a moment, utterly shocked and not knowing how to react before hugging him back - they were hugging so tightly Soonyoung was sure his eyes might pop out of his skull in a moment - and gripping on to Seokmin's sky blue sweater tightly, starting to cry again.

_There was a crowd around them, cheering, yelling profane words at the two and throwing stones. Soonyoung wanted to fight back, he really wanted to but he was stuck and tied up facing Seokmin - who was tied up as well._

_Doom day._

_It was doom day for both of them and as the announcer was introducing the two by birth name, birth date and the **crime** they had committed, Soonyoung found himself start to sob. Something he had been continuously doing for the past week in his jail cell. They were about to be executed for something so simple yet so alienated by society and as he looked at Seokmin who was still smiling widely, he just asked how._

_"How are you still smiling? Seokmin, we're about to di-"_

_"Hyung, if we die together it means we might meet each other in our next lives."_

_Soonyoung just stared at him, realising that he had just in fact started to cry when it was announced he was going first. Yet he was still smiling as brightly as ever. He cried harder when he saw he executioner walk up to Seokmin, raising his weapon and lining it with his neck. Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut. **This can't be happening. This is just one big bad dream. I'm going to wake up and-**_

_"Hyung."_

_He opened them again to look at Seokmin._

_"I'll see you in our next life." The younger was still smiling. "I love yo-"_

They stayed there in each others arms for god knows how long. Neither Soonyoung or Seokmin were keeping count of of the seconds or minutes, all they cared about was that they found each other again. Once again in one of many life times and Soonyoung could feel that void he had finally being filled. He didn't feel lonely in Seokmin's long dangly arms. He felt the natural warmth practically radiating off of the younger, making him feel like he was home.

He was. Soonyoung was finally back home, in Seokmin's arms.

"I found you again, Seokmin-ah..."

_**end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> 3am is the best time to think of something like this !!!!!!!!!!!! it ! really !! is !! :)) tbh i was going to write the second part to house of memories but came up with this instead and just had to write it before i lost i completely. thank god i did considering this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to write a reincarnation au without crying ahhhhhh,,,,
> 
> psa this is an au where when you meet your soulmate for the first time in your current life, you remember everything else from your past lives including them...if they're there or not.
> 
> anyway!! i hope you enjoy and feedback would be much appreciated! until next time <3


End file.
